Break Time for the Weeping Angels
by cheri1
Summary: The Weeping Angels are the lonely assassins of the universe, but what do they do at the end of a long day? Take a peek inside the Angel's break room.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the end of another long day and Aris was exhausted. She had managed to touch three people and collected enough potential energy to last for three days. Despite that, she was angry and couldn't wait to get back to their headquarters, so she could relax, unwind and vent.

She glided down a narrow alleyway. She almost reached the abandoned building they were using as their Earth lair when a metal door opened and a drunken man staggered out into the alley in front of her. She cursed inwardly and threw her hands over her eyes when she felt her body solidify. She listened while the man stumbled into the rubbish bins and grumbled to himself. She heard his heavy breathing and knew he was right in front of her. Then, to Aris's horror, she heard the sickening sound of urine hitting stone and cursed again when she realized the drunk was peeing on her dress.

_Right, that's it. No one urinates on me and gets away with it._ She thought.

The man turned away and her body became flesh. With a gleeful smile, she quickly touched the man and let out a contented sigh when he disappeared from sight. Looking down, she stared at her urine stained dress with distaste. After everything that happened today, this was just one more thing. Moving faster than light, she zoomed across the street and into the building before another human came by.

Inside, everything was completely dark. The windows were boarded up and no lights were on, allowing the Angels to move around without fear of petrifaction. She zoomed through the darkness towards the inner room that served as their break room. Opening the door, she came inside.

"Evening, everyone!" she called out.

Several voices greeted her. It was the time of day when the Angels returned and rested for the evening. She glided forward to the sofa, happy to have a chance to rest her tired body.

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

"Alright!" Aris cried out. "Who put the footstool out in the middle of the room again?"

"Um, I did, sorry," she heard Dantria say.

Aris grumbled while she picked herself up off the floor. Dantria was young, just starting out and she still had a lot to learn about living with others.

"For the last time, do not put the bleedin' footstool out where we can trip on it!" Aris said. "I'm not made of stone all the time, you know!"

"Sorry, Aris," Dantria said.

Aris let out an angry sigh and glided the rest of the way to the sofa . She slumped down into it and felt someone sit beside her.

"Who's that?" she called out.

"It's Barloc," a man said.

"Oh, how are you this evening?"

"Lousy."

"Why?"

Barloc snorted.

"A pigeon crapped on my head while I was frozen."

"Oh yeah? A man just peed on me, and a stupid git spray-painted graffiti all over my dress. Now I have to throw this thing in the wash."

"Did you get em?"

"Yeah," Aris said, smugly. "I got em both. Four in total. I've had a good day."

"I was only able to get two today. I went to a crowded section of town, which was a very bad move."

"Keep telling you, Barloc, don't go where the people are. You gotta pick some little out of the way place and wait until people pass by, you get more of them that way. Why don't you try the cemetery like I suggested? You usually get a couple of people coming inside every day, plus you wouldn't look so out of place."

"Why? Is that what you do?"

"Yes, that or I go to the park. I go where people wouldn't think twice about a statue being there. These humans are a suspicious lot, you gotta be clever and outwit them if you're gonna get close enough to touch them."

They heard the door open.

"Whoopie!" an Angel screamed. "Guys! I have hit the jackpot!"

Aris frowned.

"Why? What happened, Hystria?" she asked.

"I just touched a man and a woman at the same time. I don't know who the man was, but his lifespan is long, longer than any human. He had enough potential energy for at least four lifetimes! With one touch, I am now set for life! Sorry everyone, I guess while you're out feeding, I'll be sitting on the sofa laughing at you, because I'll never have to work again!"

"That's what you think," a male voice said.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Julius?" Hystria said.

"It means that your job is to collect life energy from humans and you will do just that. You won't be sitting here slacking off while the rest of us work!"

"But, I don't need to work! I told you, I just got enough potential energy to keep me going for years."

"I don't care. If we have to go out, then you do too. This break room is off limits during the day. All of us have to earn a living."

"But…this man…I'm serious. He was gonna live for centuries! I don't need to go out and-"

"NO! I am your supervisor and that's an order! We were sent to Earth to collect life energy and that's what we're going to do. I don't care how much potential energy the man had, you need to get more. So when we go out tomorrow morning, you are coming with us!"

"Aw, get bent, you winged prig"

"What was that?"

"I said, yes sir!"

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going up to bed. I'll see all of you in the morning."

The door opened, Julius glided out and shut the door behind him. The other Angels rolled their eyes, bid each other goodnight, and followed Julius up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't going to go on with this story but I had another idea. I loved Angels Take Manhattan but there was a teeny inconsistency, namely that the Angel in the Graveyard was able to take Amy when the Doctor was looking right at it. So…I decided to think up an explanation for why the Angel could do that.

Chapter Two

The Weeping Angels were resting in their dark break room, sipping tea while they relaxed. They heard the door open and close and heard a whoop of joy.

"Oh yeah, I did it!" the Angel bellowed.

"Hystria, is that you?" one of the Angels asked.

"Damn straight it's me! I did it!" Hystria said before letting out another whoop.

"Did what?" Julius said, gliding up to him.

"I invented a device that lets me look people straight in the face without turning to stone!" Hystria said.

"You did what?" Aris said.

"You heard me! I just tried it out in an graveyard and I managed to zap two of the Doctor's companions back in time even while the Doctor was looking straight at me! I am supreme!"

"When did you do this?" Julius said.

"I just invented it, been working on the device for ages. It slips around my leg like a black band and it allows me to look anyone straight in the face. Here, I'll show you!"

He went over to the wall and flipped on the light switch. Everyone except him was a statue. He looked around and let out a gleeful giggle before flipping off the light switch again.

"See, I did it," Hystria said smugly.

"Did what?" Aris said.

"I was the only one who could move just then, didn't you see me?"

"No, you git, because the rest of us were turned to stone when the light came on. We didn't see a thing."

"So, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Aris said.

"I…suppose you'll just have to trust me," Hystria said.

The other Angels muttered amongst themselves and Hystria scowled when he heard the phrase "Full of shit" being bandied about.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or not! I took away two of the Doctor's friends and I looked him full in the face. I stared down the Oncoming Storm!" Hystria said.

"And did you take him out as well?" Julius said.

There was a heavy silence in the room for a moment.

"Um…no," Hystria said.

"WHAT?" the other Angels said. "YOU DIDN'T STOP THE DOCTOR?"

"Why?" Julius demanded. "If you're so superior now, why did you let the Doctor get away?"

"Be…cause…if I got rid of him, we wouldn't have anything to do and we'd get really, really bored and besides, I gotta leave something for you lot," Hystria added when he heard his friends grumbling at that. "Think of it, you lot could still get the Doctor. There's your piece of the glory pie, eh?"

"And if we did that," Aris said. "We'd be the ones who could boast about finishing off the Doctor and you'd be the git who just got his friends."

Another heavy silence hung in the air.

"I still got one of them when the Doctor was looking," Hystria muttered. "And…and…they were blubbering like babies. The woman and the Doctor! Both of them were teary eyed and it was all like, "Goodbye, Raggedy Man," and "No, don't go," and all that. So I got to watch the Doctor blubber. Can you say you've seen that? NO, YOU CAN'T! I ALONE SAW IT! HOLLA! HYSTRIA, THE RENEGADE ANGEL IN DA HOOOOOUSE!"

"I swear to the gods, you're such a douche sometimes," Aris said.

"I'm not listeeeening," Hystria said in a sing-song voice. "And now, just to rub in the fact that I did what you could not, I'm going to have a little victory celebration."

There was silence for a moment and then they heard the beginning of Gangnam Style. The Angels groaned when they heard Hystria yell out, "OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

"I don't know why you play that rubbish song," Julius said. "We can't see you do the stupid dance, you moron, it's dark in here."

"I'M NOT LISTEEEEENING!" Hystria yelled out before he sang off-key at the top of his voice, mangling the Korean lyrics and irritating the crap outta the other Angels in the break room.

Julius gasped when Hystria did the bouncy dance and tread on his toes.

"Watch it, git!" Julius yelled at him as he backed up towards the wall.

"EH, SEXY LAAAADY!" Hystria screamed out as he danced around the room. "Maybe I'll declare myself the leader now since I have the power to stare people right in the face! I am superior to all you wankers now! Holla!"

"I've heard enough," Aris grumbled.

"Yes, let's get out of here and find a nice quiet spot where Hystria isn't dancing and singing like a douche," another Angel said.

"Look at me, I'm the renegade Angel now!" Hystria said as they glided to the door. "I am invincible!"

"Julius, is there any chance you could contact our neck breaking cousins and have them finish douchebag off?" Aris said as she opened the door and they all glided out.


End file.
